The Visitations
by MeganG45
Summary: Sarah convinced herself that the Labyrinth was all a dream but nearly 6 years later, she accidentally calls Jareth and discovers that he does exist. Now that she knows he's real, will she forget about him and move on or continue calling him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Visitations**

Jareth begins visiting Sarah on a daily basis nearly 6 years after the labyrinth took place.

**Disclaimer: **Sarah and Jareth don't belong to me. Everyone else does.

Gentle rhythmic breathing of a young woman and the soft sound of whooshing air coming from the fan filled the room as Sarah Williams slept peacefully in her bed. The moonlight caressed her delicate body and gave her an angelic look. Strands of dark hair whipped across her forehead as the fan blew directly on her face. Shadows danced across the wall as creatures flew past the window and the room was enveloped in a light blue glow.

A low moan escaped her full lips as she twisted underneath the blanket. She was having the dream again. It was always located in a different setting but the premise was the same. She was searching, looking for something important. She never knew what needed to be retrieved but she continued searching. Although she never found it, she continued having the dreams. This time she was in the middle of a meadow, completely alone, wearing only a thin white nightgown and she was barefoot. Her long hair flew behind her as she ran across the damp grass. She felt the wet earth beneath her feet and the moist air slammed into her face, making it harder to breathe. Her legs pumped faster and her heart beat accelerated, she felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close. Her face felt as though it was on fire despite the cool breeze and an indescribable feeling clawed at her in the center of her chest. Her breathing became ragged but she couldn't stop. The trees surrounding the outskirts of the meadow turned into a blur as she moved at an inhumanly rapid speed. The wind pushed against her, determined to make her lose. She knew she was close to finding what she had been searching for. She felt as if a shrilling alarm rang in her ears and a flashing red light beamed around her. She was getting closer. Closer. Closer. So close! Her long legs felt like caving in but she wouldn't allow it. The harsh wind wrapped around her neck, nearly suffocating her. But she didn't slow down. Her heart nearly exploded as she saw a humanoid shape in the distance. There. That was it. She approached as quickly as her legs could manage. Taking long, graceful strides toward the person of her secret desires, she slipped on the slick grass and fell forward. Her body crashed against the hard ground and a sharp sound of pain come from her mouth. No! She couldn't fail now! She lifted her head up to gaze into familiar eyes and gasped.

Sarah's eyes snapped opened and she bolted straight up in her bed. No, she thought to herself, that couldn't be the object of her desire. Is that who she had been searching for? She quickly shook her head. No. No. No! But the feeling she felt when she saw him. She couldn't deny it. She felt satisfied and knew she found what she had been looking for. A look of pure horror showed plainly on her face.

"Jareth." She whispered to herself.

She hadn't thought about that man, if he even was a man, in years. She had convinced herself the labyrinth was simply a vivid dream and banished any thought of the Goblin King and his subjects. Surely it couldn't have been real. That was impossible. But why did she feel so frightened upon finding out the man she had been searching for was a figment of her imagination?

She hopped off of her queen size bed, unable to sleep, and stalked towards the bathroom. She suddenly felt dirty and needed a quick shower. She opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible, determined not to wake her roommates. Even though it was very possible for them to hear the running water from the shower. She took approximately two steps forward before stopping dead in her tracks. What was she doing? It's barely 3 am. The shower could wait. She abruptly turned back to her bedroom and froze when she saw a figure standing in the shadows. Her entire body stiffened and she could hear her heart beat drumming in her ears.

Having the sudden need to grab something, she clutched the fabric of the faded black t-shirt she wore. Practically the only thing she wore. She suddenly became aware of how exposed she was. The bottom of the shirt barely reached past her hip bones and the red cotton bikini cut underwear she had on was clearly visible. She slid her arms down the length of her shirt and pulled down on the end in her best attempt to cover herself up.

She put one leg behind her and began to back up. All she knew is that there was something in her room and her mind demanded her to run. She opened her mouth to scream for her roommates when the figure stepped into the moonlight.

Long blonde hair cascaded around his face and shoulders. A smug smile threatened to show as his lips lifted slightly. He was clearing attempting to restrain himself from showing his arrogant amusement as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Sarah's mouth gaped open and all she could do was stare. Stare at something that didn't exist. He wasn't real. He couldn't be. She was still dreaming! Of course, that was it! _Wake up Sarah_, she shouted to herself inside her head. _Come on, wake up!_

He stepped forward again. Placing a hand on his hip and a cocky half smile appeared on his face. He patiently waited for her to make her move. To either scream or run away but she held her ground.

She briefly opened her mouth as if to speak but decided against it. Instead, she stepped forward. She put one foot in front of the other very slowly. She took a deep breath and stared directly into his eyes. She moved closer and closer to the fake man standing in front of her.

He glanced down at her underneath his eye lashes and was slightly surprised by her bravery. He hadn't expected a confrontation from her. He played out different scenarios in his mind but never this. They usually involved her screaming until she was blue in the face or jabbing him with some object foreign to him or darting out of the room. He should have known better. This was Sarah. When did she ever let fear conquer her?

She stood 2 inches in front of him and peered up at him. She smirked and an odd emotion gleamed in her eyes. She lightly tapped his shoulder before circling around him.

"Why are you here?" She asked without expecting a response.

Jareth gazed at her curiously and was intrigued by her behavior. He couldn't help but grin back at her and his eyes danced with amusement.

Sarah continued circling him as she spoke. "I must admit I am shocked to see you standing in my bedroom. This is the second most vivid dream I have ever had." She finished circling and stopped in front of him. "Why can't I control you? You're in my imagination. _Move_."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't believe this is real. He contemplated on getting straight to the point and inform her that she isn't dreaming or if he should continue to let her believe this is all in her head. He was mildly interested in discovering how far she would go to convince herself this is a dream. Five more minutes couldn't hurt.

"Move. Dance. Sing." She demanded. "Humph. Fine." She crossed her arms over stomach and shivered. There was a breeze coming from somewhere other than the fan and she glanced around the room until she noticed the window was slightly open. It was open wide enough for a bird to crawl through. She tried walking straight into Jareth, thinking she'd past right through him. No such luck. She grunted and glared at him.

A slight chuckle escaped from the back of his throat and he could barely contain himself. This was getting ridiculous but he appreciated the temporary entertainment.

Sarah walked around Jareth and closed the window. When she turned, he was standing directly in front her and she jumped.

For the first time since he arrived, Jareth spoke. "What?" He asked with mock concern. "Did I startle you?"

Sarah blinked and shook her head. "No. But I don't want you in my dream. Disappear!"

Jareth smiled slightly, "You're not dreaming, Sarah."

An odd feeling filtered through Sarah as she realized how real this felt. But she had to be dreaming. Jareth didn't exist. She turned around to face the window and watched as the cool wind blew through the trees and the braches swayed.

She continued facing the window as she turned her head in the direction Jareth was standing in and shyly peeked at him. "I am dreaming." She whispered to him. "You're not real." She turned her entire body to face him and wrapped her arms around herself. "You don't exist."

Jareth took a step forward and grinned as he extended his arm out and reached for her face. He swept her hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Sarah began trembling when his gloved hands came in contact with her skin as he gently slid his hand down her cheek and lifted her chin up. "Don't I?" He whispered in her ear.

Sarah shivered involuntary and her breathing became uneven. It took several moments for her to regain her composure and she stepped back to get out of his reach. "No." She said firmly. "I made you. You only exist in here." She pointed at the side of her head as she spoke the last word.

"Oh, really? Prove it." Jareth replied smugly.

_I just have to wake up_, Sarah thought to herself. She remembered that she _never_ dies in any her dreams. Whenever she is close to defeat, she wakes up. _That's it!_ She'll have to do something drastic to wake herself up.

Sarah turned back to the window. "I will. I can't die in my dreams."

Jareth looked at her suspiciously and frowned. "May I inquire as to your point in that statement?"

Sarah shot him a glance before lifting the window open, which had no screen behind the glass, and stuck her head and upper body outside. She dangled out of the window as she looked down at the solid pavement. She was on the fourth level of the apartment building and jumping would certainly cause her to wake up. She attempted to lift the rest of her body out of the window but arms encircled her waist and roughly drew her back inside. She hit the back of her head on the window and called out in pain. _Damn, that hurt!_ Her eyes widened at the revelation and her mouth formed a perfect O shape.

Jareth yanked her back inside her room, arms still wrapped around her waist and he spun her around to face him. "As much as I enjoy your insanity, I'd prefer you not to commit suicide."

Sarah touched the back of her head and winced at the pain. She felt a wetness trickle down the length of her fingers and brought her hand in front of her face to examine the blood that covered her fingers.

"Oh my God," She said as she stumbled backwards. If Jareth had not continued to hold her, she would have tripped and possibly fell out of the open window. "I'm really not dreaming, am I?"

Jareth released his grip on her waist and grabbed her arm as he led her towards the bed. He sat her down and forced her to turn her head to get a better look at the cut on the back of her skull. It wasn't too bad, he thought, but it looked as though it would require a few stitches. He placed his black gloved hand on top of the wound and when he removed his hand, the cut was gone. Only a small amount of blood remained.

Sarah glanced at him before touching the back of her head. It didn't hurt anymore. She sighed in relief and when she looked back at him, his eyes were gazing into hers and she felt her heart lift and her stomach felt as though it was filled with butterflies.

"Thank you." She said shyly and broke off the intense eye contact.

She couldn't believe this was really happening. Unless she has an exceptional and extraordinary imagination, Jareth was real. She hadn't dreamt the labyrinth. It was all real.

Jareth watched as she stared straight ahead, obviously deep in thought.

Sarah finally decided to break the silence. "What…what are you doing here?" Her voice quivered and she silently cursed at herself.

Jareth locked his eyes with hers and spoke with arrogance. "You called me."

Sarah looked at him incredulously. "What? No I didn't."

"You spoke my name."

"Saying your name is equivalent to welcoming you into my bedroom in the middle of the night?"

Jareth smiled seductively, "Something like that." He leaned back, never breaking off the eye contact. "What were you dreaming about?" His voice dripped with accusation.

Sarah scoffed and folded her arms over her breasts. "Oh, please. Get over yourself." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "I dreamt I was running in a meadow and you interrupted my peaceful run." She half lied.

Jareth sat up straight and scooted closer to her. "Mmm. And what happened when I graced you with my presence?"

Sarah glared at him. "I woke up due to the revolting feeling you caused me when I saw you."

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "Sure." He sobered and looked straight into her eyes. "Why did it take you so long to think about me?"

Sarah lowered her head and began playing with the seams on her quilt. "I grew up, Goblin King. I'm not a kid anymore. It was time to face reality and push away my childish fantasies."

He shook his head, "Call me Jareth." He paused for a few seconds. "How old are you now?" Jareth asked curiously.

"I'll be 21 in a couple of months." She replied softly.

Jareth's eyes gazed over her entire body. Her legs were long and slender. Nearly perfect. She was slimmer than the last time he saw her. Her arms were slightly muscular but still very feminine. Her face was more angular and her lips slightly fuller. Her eyes were still large and made her appear young and innocent. Her bust was definitely larger and he allowed his eyes to linger a bit longer than necessary.

Sarah caught him checking her out and she uncomfortably shifted her body away from him. She opened her mouth to speak but a loud noise coming from the apartment captured her attention.

"Fu-aack!" She heard a female voice shout right outside of her bedroom. Sarah quickly stood up and faced Jareth.

He also stood up and leaned over her. "If you wish to continue this conversation, just call." He spoke into her ear right before vanishing into thin air.

Sarah stared at the empty spot that Jareth occupied just seconds ago. Remembering the commotion outside of her door, she threw the bedroom door open and switched the living room light on.

Emmy, her dark haired roommate, stood a couple of feet away from Sarah. She held her knee with a pained expression and hopped over to the sofa. Emmy glanced up at Sarah as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry. I jammed my knee into the freaking coffee table!" She grimaced and examined her knee. A piece of skin was peeled back and beads of blood covered the scrape. "Damnit!"

Sarah approached her roommate, "A lot of people seem to be getting hurt around here lately."

"What do you mean?" Emmy asked as she squeezed blood out of her cut.

Sarah lifted her hand and showed her the dry blood on her fingers.

Emmy widened her eyes. "Shit. What happened to you?"

Sarah simply shrugged. "I hit the back of my head on something." Emmy appeared concerned so Sarah added, "But it's okay. I'm healed." She leaned over Emmy's leg and gently pushed her hand away to stop her from squeezing more blood out of the cut. "Ew. Don't do that. Stay right there, I'm going to clean that up."

Emmy leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes. "Damn, I need to sleep more."

Sarah opened the cabinet in the kitchen containing a first aid kit. "Did you just get in?" Sarah asked across the other side of the apartment.

"Yeah. I was too busy fighting with Barry to realize how late it was."

Sarah walked back into the living room with the first aid kit and laid it down of the coffee table. "Why were you and Barry fighting?"

Emmy blinked back tears. "He's an asshole. I can't believe I keep falling for jerks! You'd think I would finally meet someone nice by now."

Sarah began tending to her friends' wound and spoke without taking her eyes off of the cut. "What did he do now?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday," She glanced at the clock, "well, today, actually." She waved her hand. "You know that. So I wanted the first person I see on the day I turn 21 to be Barry." Tears clouded her vision and she wiped away a single tear that glided down her bronze cheek. "So, I get to his apartment but he's not there. I thought that was odd. And I was about to leave when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked over the railing and there was Barry. With a girl. She was laughing and leaning into him and he was holding her around her waist." She didn't bother wiping away the tears that spilled over this time. "So, I was like 'What the hell man'? And I confronted him. He was so angry, like I was the one hanging onto another guy. He accused me of spying on him and we got into a really big fight. The girl left and it was just me and Barry screaming at each other for hours inside his apartment." She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and laughed cruelly. "I am so stupid. Why do I keep letting this happen? I should've listened to you when you first told me you didn't like him."

Sarah observed her sympathetically and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It is not your fault."

A door creaked open and both girls turned to see a petite blonde wonder over to them. "What's going on, guys?" She asked as she shielded her eyes from the bright light and nearly ran into the coffee table as her eyes tried adjusting. She looked over at Emmy's bandaged leg, up to her face, which was covered in tears and saw Sarah holding her in her arms. "My God. What happened, Em?"

Claire sat down on the other side of Emmy and listened intently as the same story she told Sarah spilled from her lips.

Claire took a deep breath and looked at both girls. "Well, you know what I think?"

"What?" Emmy and Sarah replied at the same time.

"In honor of Emmy's 21st birthday and to forget about our past lovers, we should go out to that bar Angie told us about." The girls looked at her wearily and she threw her hands up. "I know. I know. None of us enjoy the bar scene but it'll be fun. Just the three of us, unwinding and drinking."

"You mean the two of you drinking and unwinding." Sarah corrected. "I'm still underage, remember?"

"We could slip you some alcohol when the bartender isn't looking." Claire winked.

Emmy sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. "Actually, I think that's a good idea. I don't want to spend my birthday wallowing over another loser."

Claire smiled brightly. "Sarah?"

Sarah nodded weakly. "Yeah, sure, I guess. Why not?"

"Good, later tonight we will be surrounded by horny men ogling at us while we indulge in cheap alcohol." Claire said briskly.

Neither of the girls wanted to go back to their separate bedrooms to sleep, so they moved the coffee table out of the center of the living room and threw blankets and pillows on the floor. They huddled close together and talked until one by one, they fell asleep.

* * *

Claire left the apartment around 9:30 am and headed to the restaurant where she worked as a hostess. Emmy and Sarah spent the day outside, trying not to think about their habits of picking the wrong type of men. They wandered around Seattle and reminisced about when they first met.

Emmy laughed lightly as she and Sarah crossed the street. "Do you remember how quiet you were?" They approached a bookstore and Emmy held the door open for Sarah to enter first. "I could barely get you to speak in full sentences! And you're still kind of quiet. I've been trying to figure out what you think about in that head of yours for years now."

Sarah shrugged and glanced at her friend. "I've always kept to myself since…" She paused and looked away, "Well, you know."

"Yeah." Emmy whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Sarah shrugged again. "It's okay." She glanced around the store and grabbed Emmy's hand. "It's over there." She pointed with her free hand and dragged Emmy with her towards the fantasy section. She skimmed over the books and found the one she was looking for. She pulled out a small red book and held it out to Emmy.

Emmy took the book in her hands and opened it up to a random page to read a sentence. "This is your favorite childhood memory?"

Sarah nodded, "The book isn't necessarily the best part. It's how I received it."

"Who gave it to you?"

"My mom." Sarah replied sadly.

Emmy smiled at her sweetly and squeezed her shoulder. "Come here. Let me show you my favorite book when I was a kid."

Sarah followed Emmy over to the other side of the store and watched as she pulled 'Little Women' from the shelf.

* * *

By 8:30 pm the girls entered the bar that their friend Angie recommended. Sarah wore a simple dark blue floral print dress with spaghetti straps that showed off her long legs. She pinned her hair up in loose curls and was sure to turn heads. Emmy had a sleek strapless black dress on which made her appear older, thinner and taller. She straightened her normally wavy long black hair and left it down. Claire had her short blonde hair up in spikes which had pink highlights. She had on a colorful halter dress that expressed her carefree and fun attitude.

After an hour of drinking and chatting about random topics, Emmy sipped on her Long Island Iced Tea and Claire on her Sea Breeze. Sarah drank water due to being underage and refused Claire's offer of slipping her some alcohol. Emmy was definitely tipsy, bordering on drunk but Claire seemed coherent enough.

A man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and covered in tattoo's sat alone and looked miserable. He had to be in his mid or late 30's. He was slightly chubby yet his arms appeared to be somewhat muscular and he looked as though he hadn't showered in days.

Emmy glanced over at him and felt brave, "Hey you!" She shouted at the strange man.

The man returned the glance but looked away when he saw her. He wasn't interested.

"Heeeellllooooo, anyone there?" Emmy stood up and stumbled towards the man.

Claire and Sarah abruptly stood up and grabbed Emmy from getting any closer. Emmy looked at the man and started laughing.

"You're so ugly." Emmy slurred and began laughing. "I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole." She turned at looked at her friends. "Do you see how ugly he is?" She asked the girls and pointed to the man. "You alone. All alone." She began singing. "All by yourself…"

Claire laughed before she clapped her hands over her mouth. She found the scene hilarious but she didn't want to encourage Emmy.

"Emmy!" Sarah shouted as she dragged her friend away from the man and lectured her about her behavior.

"Okay, that's it. Time to go home!" Sarah told the girls.

Claire agreed and Emmy pouted.

"I have to pee!" Emmy whined.

Sarah sighed and looked at the bartender. "Do you have a restroom around here?"

The bartender nodded, "Go down that hall," He pointed the hall opposite of the entrance door, "It's on the far left."

"Thank you." Sarah replied before looking at Emmy. "Want me to go with you?"

Emmy laughed, "Do you wanna pull my panties down too?" She wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck and laughed even harder. "You can wipe my…"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Okay, you can go by yourself."

Emmy continued laughing and released her friend. She stumbled down the hall, pressed up against the wall and took her sweet time getting to the restroom.

The bartender chuckled lightly and started telling a story about a woman who came in last week and caused the funniest scene he had ever seen. The girls were listening intently and laughing. They didn't even notice the strange man stalk toward the hallway with an angry expression written on his face.

Emmy stood in front of the mirror and washed her hands. She heard the restroom door open and footsteps approach but she didn't look up. She stared at the soap on her hands and giggled. The footsteps grew closer and stopped right next to her. Emmy glanced at her reflection in the mirror and gasped when she saw a man standing behind her. She started laughing and held a hand up to her heart.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, mister!" Her words were barely comprehensible due to her slurring and laughing.

The man's brows frowned and he took a step closer to Emmy. Emmy spun around and hiccupped. "You are naughty! This is the woman's room. But I won't tell." She started laughing again and walked past him.

The man roughly grabbed Emmy's arm and yanked her back to face him.

"Ow!" Emmy screamed.

The man unbuckled his belt and held it up to her face. Emmy stared at him, suddenly becoming afraid.

The bartender, Claire and a few other customers laughed together and Sarah looked toward the hallway. It had been several minutes since Emmy walked into the restroom. She wondered what was taking her so long. She glanced at the people listening to the bartender talk and noticed someone was missing. The man Emmy had harassed was gone. She knew no one left or entered the bar between the time Emmy traveled down the hallway and now. There was a bell that rang every time the door opened. Sarah stood up and decided to check on her friend.

She quickly walked down the hallway and stood in front of the restroom door. "Emmy?" She knocked on the door and heard a shuffling sound. She slowly opened the door and saw the man standing over Emmy with a belt around her neck. He was strangling her!

Sarah ran into the restroom and attempted to push the man off of her friend. The man barely budged and faced Sarah. His light brown eyes darkened and he looked purely evil. He growled and pushed Sarah against the wall without saying a word. Sarah pushed on his shoulders to make him back away but he was too strong. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. She should feel his disgusting hot breath on her neck and shuddered. He smelt like beer and cigarettes.

She could see Emmy's limp body lying on the dirty tiles and tears filled her eyes. Sarah screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her. The man released one of her wrists before he quickly transferred it into his other hand. He used his free hand to cover her mouth and Sarah gagged because of the strong sent of tobacco, leather and sweat. She lifted her leg and swiftly plunged it forward to his manly area.

The man doubled over in pain and Sarah used the opportunity to remove herself from being trapped against the wall. She ran over to Emmy and loosened the belt around her neck.

"Emmy, can you hear me? Em?" Sarah searched for a pulse but the man recovered from her attack grabbed a handful of Sarah's hair. He forced her to stand up, his hand still wrapped in her hair and jammed her body against one of the stalls. Once again, she screamed on the top of her lungs but she couldn't hear anyone coming to the rescue.

She remembered the events that happened early that morning. The Goblin King had hold her to call him if she wants to talk to him again.

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Ja…JARETH!!" She shouted as loud as she could.

The man still had a firm hold on her and slammed her back up against the wall. He opened his legs wide and trapped her legs in between his so she couldn't kick him. He pinned her wrists above her head again and spoke for the first time, "Die, bitch."

Sarah waited for Jareth to show up but she saw no signs of his entrance. He didn't come.

Sarah looked into the man's eyes and trembled. She was going to die.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne, deeply involved in an important conversation with Princess Ilaya and her husband Prince Embry when he sensed Sarah calling him. He frowned and knew he was obligated to finish his conversation with Ilaya and Embry. Sarah would have to wait.

**Please review if you are interested in more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**notwritten****: **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue reading!

**AmericanWoman****: **I'll try to limit the amount of cliffhangers I use! Jareth can't hear how she is calling him. He only knows that he is being called. Thank you for reviewing and please keep reading!

* * *

Sarah's bottom lip trembled and she couldn't stop the tears that glided down her pale cheeks. _Maybe Jareth really didn't exist_, she told herself. _Maybe it really was a dream and she woke up when she heard Emmy_. But the blood on her fingers…it didn't make sense. Unless she was sleeping walking. Or maybe she was going crazy and he really was there, but just in her mind.

Her thoughts became scrambled and she couldn't think straight. _Stop it_, Sarah said to herself. _I'm about to die_.

_No_, Sarah argued with herself, she wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to be a victim. Images of Emmy's unconscious body flashed through her mind, she didn't even know if her friend was still alive. An intensity she never felt before started to build up in her stomach.

Without thinking twice, Sarah bent her head down and bit into the strange man's neck until she tasted his blood. It was possibly the most disgusting thing she had ever done but she had every intention of leaving the bar alive and healthy.

The man wailed in pain and grabbed her around the neck. Her arms were free now so she dug her nails into the side of his face, scratching as deep as she could. Blood and skin gathered underneath her finger nails as he tightened his hands around her neck.

From the corner of her eye, Sarah saw movement.

The restroom door opened swiftly and Claire stuck her head in. Her eyes widened in horror as she gazed over Emmy's motionless body and the man from the bar attacking Emmy. Her first instinct was to run in and attempt to save them both but her eyes met Sarah's and her eyes pleaded for her not to enter the restroom.

Claire stepped back, she was going to call for help.

The man noticed Sarah's wide eyed gaze and he snapped his head back to see the restroom door close. Sarah used the opportunity to reach above her head and grab a bobby pin from her hair. When the man turned back to Sarah, she jammed the bobby pin into his eye and he reached for his eyes and yelled loud enough to make Sarah want to cover her ears.

The man stumbled back, unable to see out of his left eye and clutched his face in pain. Sarah ran forward and knocked him over so he tumbled on the ground. He let Sarah tackle him because of a moment of weakness but he was over it as quickly as he landed on the floor.

Sarah tried running away but he grasped his hand around her ankle firmly and yanked her leg so she tripped and landed on the floor next to him. Sarah placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself up. She wasn't going to let him win.

The man got on his knees and pushed her back down. Looking at her with one eye open, he turned her on her back and placed his legs on either side of her. He straddled her and held her arms above her head. Sarah flinched as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. He held the cold silver metal to her throat and made an incision. Sarah shrieked and her body shook uncontrollably.

Finally, she heard approaching footsteps and listened as the restroom door was thrown open. Someone heaved the man off her and pulled him to his feet. Sarah heard the sounds of men grunting and fists connecting with flesh. The fight above her pounded loudly in her ears and she felt frozen. She was going into shock.

Claire raced into the restroom and sank to her knees beside Emmy. Sirens roared in the distanced and Sarah sat up. Her vision was hazy and the room spun around her. Her eyes finally focused and she watched as two men from the bar restrained her attacker. Then her eyes flickered to Emmy and Claire. Claire removed the loose belt from around Emmy's neck and put her ear to Emmy's mouth.

"She's breathing!" Claire shouted. "But barely."

Right on time, the paramedics rushed into the crowded restroom and began working on Emmy. Police officers followed close behind and roughly handcuffed the attacker.

Sarah tried to absorb everything going on around her but it was too much for her mind to handle.

She could barely comprehend the fact that she had just been attacked in a public restroom by a man she saw strangling her best friend. _How often did events like that happen?_

Her thoughts returned to Jareth. He never appeared! _Either her wasn't real or…or he didn't care_, Sarah realized. _Maybe that was it. Perhaps he knew what was happening and didn't want to get involved! Or maybe he wanted the man to kill her. After all, hadn't Jareth attempted to kill her with the Cleaners?_

Sarah jumped as she felt a gloved hand touch her. She half expected to see Jareth but she looked up into the eyes of a paramedic. He said something to her but she couldn't make it out.

Everything seemed so surreal. The light blinded her eyes, she felt like she was in a dream and everyone was moving in slow motion. _What was happening?_

Sarah felt herself being lifted by two arms and she rose slowly. It didn't feel real. She was so dizzy and nauseated.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by darkness. She passed out.

* * *

Sarah woke to find herself lying in a hospital bed. She was in a large room with curtains separating the patients lying in their beds. A needle was stuck in her arm, she glanced up and noticed the IV. A thin blonde haired woman leaned over her.

"Sarah?" Asked a familiar voice.

_Claire._ It was Claire.

"What," Sarah began and noticed her voice was harsh and raspy, "what is…Emmy. Where…Emmy?"

Tears clouded Claire's vision and she lowered her head. "Emmy is alive." She said sadly. "But the doctors said they think she suffered severe brain damage." Claire's voice quivered slightly but she remained brave and calm for the most part. "She's still unconscious." She took a deep breath. "Actually, she's in a coma."

Sarah closed her eyes tightly. Is couldn't be happening!

"Well," Claire started. "Now that you're awake, I'll get the doctor to check on you."

* * *

Within an hour Sarah was released from the hospital. Her voice was less harsh and she desperately needed sleep. Claire volunteered to stay with Emmy while suggesting Sarah should go back to the apartment to get some rest. Sarah wanted to be with Emmy at the hospital but the doctor and Claire were against it. They urged her to go home.

Claire called a taxi for Sarah and stood with her outside until it arrived.

When the taxi finally approached, Claire wrapped her long arms around Sarah and kissed her on the forehead.

"Listen," She told Sarah. "I will call you first thing in the morning. They're going to run tests on Emmy and you should drop by before they get started."

Sarah nodded her head and Claire lead her inside the taxi. Claire gave the man the address to the apartment and handed Sarah some money to pay for the ride.

* * *

Sarah stumbled inside the apartment and closed the door behind her firmly. She leaned against the door and slumped down to her knees and whimpered.

This was all her fault, she thought, if only she hadn't allowed Emmy to go to the restroom alone. This probably never would have happened.

Sarah brushed her hair out of her face with her hand and noticed how tangled and dirty it was. She stood up and slowly moved towards the bathroom. Once inside, she examined her reflection.

Red marks were scattered all over her neck. The base of her throat was cut and had stitches. Red hand prints were along her shoulders and upper arms. Her wrists were beginning to bruise and her lips were chapped and dry. Her entire body ached and she longed to feel the steaming water pour on her skin.

She stripped off the dress she wore, which was caked in blood and dirt. And gasped as she turned and saw something from the corner of her eye. A huge, ugly black and blue bruise covered her back. It was horrendous. She reached back and attempted to touch it but she couldn't. She did, however, wince at the pain she felt when she moved her arms.

Enough of that, she thought, and stepped into the shower. She look a long, hot shower and occasionally cringed as she washed her battered her body.

* * *

She stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She screamed inside her head as she heard a noise outside of the bathroom door. Her heart beat increased and she wrapped the towel around her weak body.

_Maybe Claire came back_, Sarah thought.

Slowly and very carefully, Sarah opened the door and held her breath as it squeaked loudly. Her eyes opened wide as she scanned the apartment. She couldn't see anything in the dark. She ran her hand up and down the wall next to the bathroom door and found the light switch. She flicked it up and light filtered through the room.

She didn't see any intruders so she stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. She visibly relaxed.

A shift in the floor board creaked behind her and she spun around quickly. Standing against the wall, arms folded over his chest with a smug look on his face, stood the Goblin King.

He smirked and looked as though he was about to say something until he took in her appearance. Her long damp hair hung down her back and strands of dark locks matted along her neck, her arms and neck were covered in marks and forming bruises. His brows narrowed and he gazed into her eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked, voice full of concern.

Sarah trembled and looked away. She tightened the towel wrapped around her body and walked over to the sofa. Jareth followed and stood in front of her as she sat down. She brushed the hair off of her neck and he noticed the cut with stitches.

He kneeled down in front of her and touched her gently as he looked closer to examine her injuries.

"What happened?" He whispered softly.

Sarah watched as his hands traced along the red marks on her neck and down to her shoulders. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him and suddenly became very aware of how close together they were.

His long blonde hair poured over his shoulders like sheets of satin and he trailed his hands up underneath her chin and pointed her face upward so he could get a better look at her. She was shivering and her lips quivered, he touched her lips with his thumb for several seconds before moving to sit beside her.

He left very little space between their bodies and his eyes locked with hers. She didn't care that he was the King of Goblins in another world. She needed physical contact with someone, anyone. She need to feel strong arms wrapped around her.

She sluggishly lifted her arm up to graze over his chest and snaked it over his shoulder to pull herself closer to him. Jareth draped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his chest. She slid one leg between his and rested her head on top his shoulder and buried her face in his hair.

Jareth breathed in her scent. A strong aroma of raspberries and strawberries filled his nostrils and he tightened his hold her on her.

Sarah grimaced soundlessly. Her entire body still ached but she didn't want him to back away.

Their bodies were intertwined and they held each other silently. Sarah shifted on top of him and he snapped his eyes shut. He really wished she wouldn't squirm on top of him while he held her mostly naked body against his chest and she straddled one of his legs. He lifted her up slightly so she couldn't feel what she was doing to him. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. He still had no idea what happened.

Sarah lingered her lips over his neck and closed her eyes. "He tried to kill me." She spoke so quietly, it was barely a whisper.

Jareth pulled her head back to look at him. His eyes filled with intense anger and he tried to calm his emotions before speaking. "Who?"

A warm tear glided down her cheek and over her chin. "A man." She said. "A man at the bar we went to."

"We?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded. "Me and my roommates. Claire and…" She stared to sob, "Emmy."

Jareth sighed as Sarah leaned her head down on his chest and tears dropped on his shirt. Her body shook and she slid her arms around his neck. Her finger nails lightly dug into his skin. He didn't mind, in fact, he barely felt it.

"Tell me what happened, Sarah." Jareth pleaded.

Sarah leaned back and unwrapped herself around him. She removed her leg from between his and sat back against the sofa. She looked at the hardwood floors and spoke.

"I went to a bar with Claire and…Emmy. It's Emmy's 21st birthday today so we went out to celebrate." She paused briefly. "Emmy drank a bit too much and she was wasted. Claire was a little tipsy but she was okay. Emmy…Emmy saw this guy." She paused again. "He was older this us. At least in his 30's or maybe even 40's. He was sitting alone and Emmy started talking to him." Another pause and ran her hands through her wet hair. "She was teasing him and it didn't seem like he was paying attention at the time. So, I told Emmy it's time to go home but she had to use the bathroom first." Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes and she shrugged. "It was my fault." She whispered. "I let her go alone. She was completely wasted and I let her walk down a long and dark away alone. No one could even hear if she screamed." More tears spilled from her eyes and she frowned. "He followed her. I didn't even see him leave."

Jareth tensed and listened to Sarah's story.

"So," Sarah continued, "I left to check on here. I heard something when I got by the door…and…he…he was strangling her!"

Sarah couldn't control her emotions any longer. She cried loudly and Jareth cradled her in his arms.

Sarah relaxed in his arms and peered up at him. "She has severe brain damage. At least the doctors think she does. Even if she ever does wake up…" She began crying again. She cried until there was nothing left inside of her. Jareth didn't know what to say so he just held her. Sarah slumped against him and he picked her up as carefully as he could.

He carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Jareth?" Sarah spoke weakly.

Jareth leaned over her and caressed his cheek.

"Can…can you get me a shirt to sleep in?" She asked and he nodded his head.

She pointed weakly at the dresser across the room, "The T-Shirts I sleep in are in the second drawer."

Jareth grabbed her an oversized white shirt and walked back towards the bed. Sarah sat up and began unwrapping her towel. Jareth stiffened and watched her. He didn't know if he was supposed to look away or not.

Sarah reached her arm out to him, she still had the towel thrown over her loosely and Jareth kneeled in front of her. He helped her put on the shirt, as soon as it grazed past her breasts, she pulled the towel off and lowered the shirt over the rest of her body.

Sarah blushed and looked into his eyes, "Umm. One more thing?"

Jareth looked back into her eyes and smiled slightly as she asked him to grab a pair of underwear. He retrieved a pair and slid them on her. Although he was touching her and helped her put on clothes, there was nothing sexual about it. He felt more like a relative taking care of a young girl.

He was also surprised that she trusted him so easily.

Jareth tucked her in the bed as if she were a child and bent to kiss her of the forehead. His lips brushed over her skin and he suddenly felt a burning desire in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to stop after he kissed the top of her head lightly, but he did. He backed away and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Sarah." He whispered.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?" Sarah asked, voice filled with hope.

Jareth sat down on the bed and brushed the hair off of her face. "For how long?" He asked.

"As long as you want."

Jareth smiled in the dark and laid down beside her. She lifted her head and rested it against his chest. She listened to his heart beating and he gently rubbed his fingers along her arm.

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" Sarah asked him.

Jareth looked down at her and caressed her face. "I didn't realize how serious your situation was and I was obligated to finish something." He paused. "I would have abandoned my duties if I knew what had happened, no matter the consequences."

He felt Sarah smile against his chest. "So, you didn't want me to die?"

Jareth's body went rigid and he tilt her face to look at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," Sarah explained, "you have tried to kill me in the past."

Jareth frowned. "I have done nothing of the sort."

"The cleaners?" Sarah reminded him.

Jareth sighed. "You were never in danger."

"I wasn't?"

"No. How do you think you escaped?" He asked, amused. "You didn't honestly think you and the dwarf pulled down the wall?"

Sarah laughed lightly. "I see."

Sarah fell asleep minutes later and Jareth listened to the soft breathing. He closed his eyes and cursed. What was he doing in bed with Sarah? Why was he even here? And more importantly, why did he _care_ what happened to her?

**Please review! If you have any comments or suggestions, good or bad, please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Sarah felt the warm sunlight blazing on her face and her eyes popped open. Memories from the previous day flooded her mind. Seeing Jareth again for the first time in nearly six years, going out with Claire and Emmy, watching Emmy tease a man who later attempted to kill them both, waking up in the hospital, coming home and seeing Jareth again. Her eyes widened as she remember what happened after she saw him._ Oh my God, please tell me that didn't really happen! _Embarrassment swept through her as she remember how she clung to Jareth and…did she actually allow him to help her dress?

Sarah smacked her forehead and prayed she wouldn't have to face him again. She never would have acted that way under normal circumstances. She shuddered as she tried to imagine what was going through his mind last night. She felt so foolish!

She turned her head to look at the spot Jareth occupied last night and sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't there anymore. She slowly rose out of her bed and then suddenly froze. Why didn't her body hurt? The pain was killing her last night but now…nothing. No pain. She actually felt refreshed and comfortable.

Sarah slipped out of her bedroom and sprinted into the bathroom to check out her reflection. The red marks along her neck were fading, as were the bruises on her wrists. The cut on her throat was healing quickly and she gasped. She had never recovered that quickly before. _Did Jareth do this? It had to have been him. There is no other rational explanation. _She thought.

The house filled with the sound of a phone ringing and Sarah jumped. She took one last look at herself before retreating out of the bathroom and ran for the phone.

She grabbed the home phone lying on the kitchen countertop.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you're awake." She heard Claire say on the other end.

"Yeah. I just woke up, actually."

"Well, Em's parents will be here soon. You should probably come over quickly and see her before they begin the tests otherwise you'll be waiting for hours with them and you know how they are."

Sarah sighed. "They're going to blame me, aren't they?"

"What?" Claire asked. "No way. Why would you think that?" Sarah didn't respond so Claire continued speaking. "Sarah, listen to me, it was _not_ your fault. Don't you ever think that. You hear me?"

Sarah nodded her head, knowing perfectly well that Claire couldn't see her.

"Just get ready and get over here. I might not be here when you arrive, I have to go to work soon."

"Work?" Sarah asked. "You didn't call off? After everything…"

"No." Claire interrupted. "I…we can't afford to call off. We're barely able to pay for rent and we hardly have any food left for the remaining of the month. If I call off we'll be starving and…Hang on, someone is…"

"Claire? Hello?"

There was a sudden click and Sarah heard a dial tone. She stared at the phone, confused and hung up.

"That was weird." Sarah said to herself.

Sarah dialed Claire's cell phone number and pressed the phone to her ear as she listened to it ring. No answer. She began getting slightly worried. _What was going on?_

Deciding not to waste anymore time, she ran into her bedroom and slipped on a dark green graphic tee and light blue boot cut jeans.

She threw her long dark hair into a messy bun, grabbed her purse and darted out of the apartment.

* * *

Sarah arrived at the hospital and was greeted by two police detectives wanting to question her about last nights events. But first, she asked where Claire was, her voice dripped with worry and they allowed her to see Claire and Emmy before asking her about last night.

Emmy's appearance hadn't improved. Her lips were pale, her bronze skin was at least 2 shades lighter and she winced when she saw the strangulation mark around her neck.

Claire hurriedly approached Sarah's side and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you but Emmy's parents were getting anxious and demanded to know what happened."

"What did you tell them?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing really." Claire admitted. "To be honest, I don't know that much. I just told them the basics. That Emmy was attacked, you checked on her and you're the reason she is alive. If you hadn't stepped in, we would be standing in a morgue right now."

Sarah grimaced at that. "Where are her parents now?"

"I sent them on a coffee break. It was hard getting rid of them but I knew you'd be here soon and I wanted to give you a warning before the bombarded you with questions." She sighed. "This is going to be a tough day, kid." She added when she saw the police detectives. "I wish I could help you out but I'm running late. I really need to get to work. I'm so sorry…"

"Go." Sarah interrupted her and gave her a push towards the door.

Claire looked back at Sarah as she walked out of the room and prayed for things to run smoothly today.

Just 30 seconds after Claire left Sarah, a middle aged couple ran into the room and Sarah recognized them immediately. Emmy's parents.

"Oh, Sarah…" Emmy's mom began as she stumbled over to the girl and embraced her. Sarah inhaled the strong scent of vanilla that surrounded the older woman.

Sarah pulled away, eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry." Sarah said as she stared into her eyes. "I didn't…I tried to…" She wasn't sure what to say. "I hope you can forgive me."

Emmy's mom looked at her incredulously. "Forgive you?" She asked stunned. "Oh, no, baby. Why would you say that? It was not your fault."

Sarah looked away quickly, "That's what my step mom said when…" She decided not to finish the sentence. Too many painful memories. "But now…she hates me. She can't even look at me and…"

Emmy's mom shook her head. "She is a very cruel and selfish woman." She reminded her firmly. "That was not your fault and neither is this."

The questions started pouring out of everyone and Sarah answered as many as she could. It was well into the late afternoon by the time Sarah could escape them and she desperately needed to visit her father. She wanted nothing more than to be near him.

* * *

She raced over to a taxi and gave the cab driver the address. He drove slowly and she stared out of the window as he exited the city and entered a nearby suburb. She sighed deeply as they passed familiar buildings and houses. This is where she grew up. It had been a long time since returned. She couldn't deal with the memories that constantly rushed back to her whenever she thought of stopping by.

They approached the familiar black gate, the gate she had seen too many times, and she opened the car door.

"Will you wait here?" She asked. "I won't be too long."

The man nodded his head once and pulled out a crossword puzzle. She silently thanked him with a smile and stepped outside. She walked down the dirt path and closed her eyes when she saw what she was looking for. She sunk to her knees in front of the familiar headstone and touched it lightly with her finger tips. Her eyes betrayed her and allowed sizzling hot tears pour down her porcelain cheeks. She desperately wished the stone in front of her could be replaced by a man. She longed to see his face again. She wished she could stare into his eyes and watch him stare back. She would give anything to re-live the day that took him away from her and change everything. She sobbed as she allowed the memories to remind her of the worst day in her entire life.

_17 year old Sarah stood outside of her house, hands on hips and pouted her lips._

"_Please dad!" She begged her father who had just entered the garage. _

"_No." Her dad said sternly. "End of discussion, Sarah."_

"_That's not fair!" Sarah whined._

_Her dad turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows. "Life isn't fair." _

_Sarah stomped her foot on the concrete driveway beneath her and inhaled dramatically. "Allie's mom let her go on it!"_

_Her dad stepped out of the garage, and into the sunlight. _

"_Am I Allie's mother?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "I said no, Sarah. My decision is final. You are not riding on a motorcycle."_

_Sarah frowned, "We have helmets and…"_

"_Stop it!" Sarah's dad shouted so loud that she jumped and the neighbors returning home from grocery shopping stopped in their tracks to stare at them._

"_Ah!" Sarah wailed and flung her arms up in frustration. "You know what? I'm 17 and I'm going to do what I want!" She spun on her heel towards the end of the driveway, where her boyfriend Aaron stood next to his motorcycle. _

"_Sarah!" Her father shouted. "You're grounded. Get in the house!"_

_Sarah's face grew red with anger and resentment. "Can you get me out of here?" She asked Aaron, hopeful._

_Aaron looked over towards her dad and hesitated. _

"_Don't worry about him." She said when she noticed his reluctance. "I'm grounded for the next 3 months anyway, might as well make it worth it."_

"_He'll kill me." Aaron stated, referring to her father._

"_No." Sarah corrected him. "He won't. He doesn't own me. I'll be 18 in a few months and then I'm getting the hell out of here."_

_Sarah's dad began walking down the length of the driveway when Aaron handed her the extra helmet. Her dad noticed this action and started to run after her, but it was too late, she jumped on the back of his bike and they took off. He cursed loudly before stomping back to the garage to get into his car._

_Sarah clutched Aaron tightly as they sped down the road. The excitement she felt was overwhelming. She promised herself this was well worth having to go home and deal with her dad's wrath later._

_A loud honk came behind them and Sarah glanced behind to see her father in his car with an infuriated expression written on his face. 'Oh why can't he just leave me alone!'_

_Aaron sped up to get away from him and Sarah began to get scared. _

"_Aaron!" She shouted, hoping he could hear her over the loud roaring from the bike and the sound of the wind as he drove well above the speed limit. _

_He didn't respond and she tightened her grip around him. They were going too fast and she wanted him to stop. _

"_Aaron!" She repeated. "Aaron slow down! You're going too fast! Aaron!"_

_Aaron rolled his eyes and barely reduced his speed, he glanced back at Sarah with an irritated look on his face. _

_Sarah's father crossed over into the other lane and drove directly across from Aaron, also driving way above the speed limit. He pointed at Sarah and then to the stop sigh a few yards ahead of them. Indicating he wanted Aaron to stop the bike right there and make Sarah return home with him._

_Aaron and Sarah were staring at her father, not looking ahead. And he was glaring at them, not paying attention to the road in front of him. It was a little too late by the time Sarah's dad noticed the car backing out of a driveway in front of him. He slammed on his breaks and collided into a red Toyota._

_Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she watched her father crash into the car. She heard the metal grinding and glass shattering. A loud, piercing scream was released from her mouth and the beating of her heart pounded so loud, she was certain the entire state could hear it. Aaron immediately pulled over and Sarah nearly tripped as she swiped her legs over the side of the motorcycle and raced towards the two scraps of metal that once were distinguished as being automobiles. She felt as if she were being stabbed repeatedly with the sharpest knife ever created. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she saw the cracked windshield, now stained with red. She collapsed on the pavement and howled as loud as she could manage. She silently begged for someone to take away her life. She didn't deserve it, she thought. She peered up into the window and stared into her father's eyes before they drifted for away. She witnessed as he took his last breath and succumbed to darkness._

Sarah leaned her head against the cold marble and whispered. "Forgive me, daddy. I am so sorry."

The amount of pain that filled inside of her was unbearable. How could she not die from the sheer torture going on inside of her? She wished she could.

After several minutes of cuddling her father's gravestone, she finally stood up and stalked back to the taxi. Not noticing the owl perched up in the tree above her.

The driver noticed her bloodshot eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks when she slid back into the car and his heart went out to the girl but he didn't say a word. They drove back to Seattle in silence and he dropped her off at her apartment building. She was surprised when she handed the money to the man and he gave part of it back and insisted that she earned a discount. All he knew was that he picked that poor girl up at a hospital, distress lingering in her eyes and she gave him the address to a cemetery. For all he knew, she had no one in her life. His generous nature refused to allow her to spend so much money on a ride. She deserved a break, he thought, even though he had no clue to what was happening in her life.

Sarah smiled weakly, she knew he pitied her by the look in his eyes and she hated it when people felt sorry for her but she honestly needed even the slightest bit of money, so saving just a little bit made a big difference.

* * *

She entered the apartment and allowed gloom to wash over her. _Could life get any worse? _She asked herself. _Yes_, she answered herself, _yes it could_. _So be thankful for what you do have. _

She threw her purse on the sofa and was ready to strip her clothes off to take a shower when she heard a soft knock on the door. _Oh, what now?_ She groaned.

She twisted the door knob and slowly pulled back to open the door. Her eyes widened and she was surprised to see the woman standing in front of her.

"Karen?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" Although the question seemed rude, her voice was gentle and curious, not intending to be offensive.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Her former stepmother asked.

"S…sure." Sarah stuttered and moved out of the way to allow room for her to enter the tiny apartment. Yep, things could indeed be worse she berated herself.

Karen glanced around at the small space. The open kitchen was to her right. Directly across from the kitchen was a small dining room with a round table with four chairs. And just a few feet in front of her was the living room consisting of an off-white sofa, a matching loveseat and a rocking chair. Forest green couch pillows, mixed in with tan pillows, were strewn against the armrests and back of the sofa and loveseat. A dark brown coffee table sat about a foot in front of the soda. Karen was surprised to notice that the television was a large flat screen. Without a doubt, it was the most expensive object in the entire apartment.

The hardwood floors were a light brown color and a off-white rug rested on the floor below the front door. A door between the dining room table and the TV was slightly propped open and Karen noticed right away that it belonged to Sarah due to the familiar items she could see from her viewpoint. Two more doors were on the opposite wall, behind the sofa. Karen assumed they were the other two bedrooms that belonged to Sarah's roommates.

The bathroom was on the same wall as her roommate's bedrooms and she noticed the door was wide open. She frowned at that. She always insisted on the bathroom door being shut in her house.

"Sarah." Karen said as she spun around the face the girl. "I came to talk about your brother."

"Why? What's wrong? Is Toby okay? Did something happen? What's…" Sarah rushed through her words and Karen held up a hand to stop her.

"He wants to see you." Karen stated, disapproval thick in her voice. "I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea. I know nothing of your present life." She accused.

Did she dare blame Sarah for not knowing anything about her life? Karen was the one who demanded her to get out of her life! Karen ordered her to stay away from Toby! Karen had ridiculed her constantly and reminded her that her father was no longer there because of her!

She continued speaking, ignoring the rage spreading on Sarah's delicate face. "I came by to check on you. To make sure aren't involved in…" She paused to find the right word and settled for something that sent Sarah over the edge, "criminal activity." She finished. "I know the type of people you used to spend your time around." She added before Sarah could get a word in. The last sentence was clearly referring to Aaron since her other friends around the time were practically saints. "So, if you don't mind," She said reluctantly, "I would like to get to know you again." She paused briefly to glance around the apartment and shook her head in disparagement. "For Toby's sake." She wanted to clarify. "It's wrong of me to keep him away from his sister. He has no other family besides me." Her eyes softened and she gazed at Sarah. "And neither do you."

_What? _Was Karen referring to herself as family or did she mean Toby? Sarah pondered. Karen sensed the question in her head and confirmed what she meant. "I'd like a _new_ relationship with my step-daughter."

Sarah's hardened expression diminished and she looked at the ground. Was she hearing things? Did Karen still think of her as a step-daughter?

"Karen…" Sarah started but stopped when she saw Karen raise her hand.

"We'll finish this conversation at a later time. I need to pick Toby up from the babysitters before she charges me for an extra hour." She said bitterly. She walked towards the door and stopped suddenly beneath the door frame, not facing Sarah. "Are you free Thursday night?"

Sarah thought for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"You do mind if I pick you up for dinner with me and Toby?"

Sarah's heart almost exploded in shock. She hadn't not expected that. "Yes, that would be great." Sarah said generously and couldn't hide the excitement from her voice. She was going to see Toby again!

Karen smiled sweetly but Sarah didn't see it since her back was still facing her. "I'll see you at 6 pm on Thursday." Karen said quietly before retreating out of the apartment. "Don't forget." She heard Karen as she began walking down the hallway.

Sarah stood near the door, stunned. What had just happened? Was she daydreaming? Did Karen honestly want her back in her life?

Sarah walked into the bathroom and stared at the crease between her brows. At least Karen hadn't noticed her bruises…_wait_. Sarah froze and studied her reflection. _The bruises…the marks…they weren't there anymore._ They were completely gone.

Her mind raced from Jareth to Emmy, Emmy to Jareth and her eyes brightened. He had healed Sarah, right? She smiled wide and spoke the name lingering in her thoughts. "Jareth."

As soon as the name spilled out, she grimaced. She had completely forgotten about last night. She heard movement in the living room and closed her eyes. Her breathing quickened and she prepared herself to face him again. _Oh, this was going to be embarrassing_!


End file.
